Flight 900
by DoNotDryClean
Summary: On their way back from London to Las Vegas, Nick and Sara's plane crashes into the ocean, forcing them to survive in a place they never knew existed.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **Everything in this story is generally make believe. Came from my head and no where else. Facts may be wrong, so dont kill me if they are.

That is all.

* * *

Nick Stokes pulled his suitcase behind him as he maneuvered his way through the busy terminals of Heathrow International Airport in London. He glanced at his watch again, and glanced back quickly to make sure Sara Sidle was still behind him, struggling with her own suitcase through the massive crowds. They were running late for check in for their flight back to Las Vegas via New York after their 7 day forensics seminar in London. 

At last Nick reached the counter, and pulled out his ticket from his pocket, handing in to the friendly woman at the counter, who checked him and his baggage in. Just as he'd finished, Sara appeared behind him, puffing.

"Geez, you're fast!" She huffed, heaving her heavy suitcase onto the lower counter to check it in. She reached for her own ticket, and after a few minutes, she too was checked in.

"If we had missed our flight, I think I would have screamed," Sara mumbled as they made their way to their gate. Nick chuckled.

"Drama queen."

She shot him a glare, and he laughed again. During the last week, he and Sara gained a much deeper friendship. Over the last year, he hadn't been spending as much time with her as he would have liked, so when Ecklie suggested Sara and him go to England for the week for a continuing education seminar, he had been quite motivated.

The week had been great. The seminar had been interesting; London had been fun, and spending it with Sara had been the cherry on top. He admired her, and she was without a doubt his best friend. Beautiful and brainy, she was amazing. But both he and Sara were ready to go back to Las Vegas.

Their flight would leave in a hour, so they waiting around in the departures lounge, lacking the energy to explore the massive airport terminal. Sara sat besides him, and surprised him by resting her head on his shoulder.

"You tired?" he asked her, and she nodded.

"I'm looking forward to having a nice long sleep on the plane," she said, and Nick laughed.

"Good luck." He'd never had much luck sleeping on long flights, but he hoped for Sara's sake she could get some sleep. She'd been exhausted the entire time in London, a combination of the lack of sleep she usually had, and jet lag.

"_Flight 900 headed to New York is ready for boarding_ _from gate 23._ _Please have boarding passes ready to present at the gate."_

Sara lifted her head off Nick's shoulder, and they stood up, pulling their boarding passes out of their pockets, before making their way to the gate and onto the Boeing 747. Nick let Sara take the window seat so she could sleep, and at last the plane taxied down the runway, and flew off into the night.

Sara immediately fell asleep against the window, surprising Nick. He settled down in his seat, unclipping his seat belt, and closed his own eyes, hoping he himself could get some shut eye.

Unfortunately, Nick did never get to sleep.

It must have been 60 minutes into the flight when things started to go wrong. At first it seemed just like turbulence. The cabin shook a bit, but then smoothed out.

Like many flights Nick had been on.

Turbulence didn't worry him.

The captain came over the system, and told everyone to return to their seats, and put their seatbelts back on, which Nick did. Sara still had hers on.

But then it started again, much more violently than before, awaking Sara.

"Wass' going on?" she asked sleepily, moving her head off the plane's window, which was also shaking. She rubbed her eyes and looked at Nick.

"Just turbulence," Nick reassured her, but as soon as he had spoken, the cabin was plunged into darkness, the cabin continuing to shake viciously. A few girls behind them screamed.

But then the lights came back on.

Then back off.

Then back on.

Then off again.

The lights continued to flicker, and the 747 continued to shake.

"What's going on?" Sara asked urgently. Nick shook his head. The flight attendants had strapped themselves into their seats, and no one was moving around the cabin as it continued to shake. The captain hadn't spoken again, and if Nick wasn't worried before, he was now.

And then, it all went quiet.

And the plane plunged into a rapid descent.

Nick grabbed the armrest of the seats, closing his eyes desperately. He felt Sara's hand reach for his own, and he grabbed it tightly, as women continued to scream, and men yelled as the plane continued its hasty decline.

Oxygen masks fell from the overhead compartments, and Nick opened his eyes as one hit him in the face. Instead of grabbing it, he reached below his seat, frantically pulling the safety vest from beneath it, remembering the pre-flight instructions. Sara did the same, her own hands shaking violently as she pulled it on.

Time seemed to go in slow motion as people grabbed their safety vests, or just held onto each other as the large airliner continued to plunge. Girls were crying, and Nick glanced desperately at Sara, to see her own brown eyes moist as she continued to try and hold it together. But her eyes gave her away.

She was terrified.

He grabbed her hand again, squeezing it tightly, his eyes never leaving hers.

Just as the plane plunged into the ocean.

* * *

Review. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **Wow! Thanks for the awesome response to the first chapter!

Read :)

* * *

The water was freezing.

And it was silent.

Save for the sounds of the ocean, there was really nothing to be heard.

Nick could barely remember the last few minutes. He could remember the plane slamming into the water, and staring straight into Sara's eyes, but that was it. He'd pushed himself back to the surface, the plane already smashed into millions of pieces that were floating around him.

He couldn't see anyone else.

And he began to panic.

Where the hell was Sara?

It was still dark, and he struggled to see something. His vest was keeping him above the water, but his whole body ached, and his eyes stung.

Thankfully his voice still worked.

"HELLO?" Nick yelled. "IS ANYBODY THERE?"

Nick strained his ears and eyes, trying desperately to hear anything except the water.

Then, suddenly, he heard a voice.

"I'm over here!"

It wasn't Sara, it was a male voice, and Nick's heart sunk.

"SPEAK AGAIN!" Nick yelled. "CONTINUE TALKING SO I CAN FIND YOU!"

The man continued to speak, and Nick started to swim in the general direction of the voice. The man was clinging onto a piece of debris, and Nick grabbed onto it too.

"Have you seen anyone else?" Nick asked frantically. The man shook his head, his eyes wide.

"I can't find my daughter," he said, his voice quivering. Nick squinted his eyes again, trying to see something out in the dark water. Where was Sara?!?

"SARA!!!" He yelled, startling the already frightened man.

Nothing.

Nick was already panicking, but now he was terrified. The debris of the accident was probably spread over miles of water. Sara could be anywhere. The water was freezing, and if she was unconscious, she could freeze to death.

He needed to find her now.

Dead or alive.

But preferably alive.

He turned back to the man.

"I'll be back," he said. "I need to find my friend."

The man shook his head. "I'm coming with."

Nick nodded, and despite his aching body, swan off, the other man besides him.

It was surprising how much the dark hid everything. He had only swum a few meters before he found a dead body; a man. Normally, dead bodies didn't affect Nick. But knowing that Sara could have had the same fate chilled him more than the water was.

The other man freaked out something chronic.

He swan on, and found another body, and then, miraculously, 2 people who were alive. A woman and a little girl. The man besides Nick cried out in relief.

"Amy!" He said joyously, and the little girl began to cry for her dad. The woman was crying as well, and handed the man his child.

"Thank you," the man said, and the woman waved it off, wiping her eyes.

Nick gave the little girl a good look, noting a small abrasion on her head. Despite that she seemed okay. He turned and checked the other woman out for injuries, but as he noted the cut on her shoulder, he saw a body behind the woman.

Sara.

Desperately, Nick swan to Sara. The vest was holding her above water, and her head lolled onto her shoulder. He reached her, calling her name. She didn't awake.

He pressed his fingers to her neck, and nearly cried out in relief when he felt a pulse.

"Come on darlin'" Nick called to her, tapping her face with his hand. Her face was freezing. "Wake up for me sweetheart."

He continued to tap her face, and to Nick's great relief her eyes fluttered open.

"Thank God," Nick mumbled. Sara gulped her air, and looked at Nick frantically.

"What happened?" she whimpered.

"I don't know," Nick said truthfully. "The plane crashed… but I don't know where. I don't know what happened."

He grabbed Sara's arm, and pulled her towards the other three survivors. The little girl had calmed down a bit, and her father was holding onto her tightly. The other woman wasn't related, but still hung close to the other two.

"Do you have any idea where we might be?" Nick asked them, keeping Sara at his side, his hand clutching hers, stroking her knuckles. He needed to keep her with him at all times.

The woman, who introduced herself as Tamara, and the man who introduced himself as Brian, shook their heads.

"Do you think there are more people out there?" Tamara asked. Nick shrugged. "I don't know… we could look…?"

Brian shook his head, holding Amy against him. "We can't just swim around looking for people that might not even exist. We need to find some land… anything…"

Tamara nodded, agreeing with him. Nick turned to Sara, to see what she wanted to do, and saw her eyes closed. Panic rose up inside him, as he gently tapped her face again. Her eyes fluttered open again.

"So cold…" she mumbled. "So tired…"

There was no way in hell Nick was going to drag Sara around the ocean. He needed to get her out of the water, out of the cold. He needed to check if she had been injured.

He needed to make sure she was alright.

But he couldn't see any land.

He nodded to Brian and Natalie, agreeing to find some land.

But the problem was, were they near any?

Nick glanced at the sky. It was a crystal clear night, the stars shining brightly above them. Nick turned, and saw the moon, bright as ever.

But it was obscured by something. Half the moon was hidden behind something with quite defined edges.

There were no clouds, so what was it?

Nick used one of his hands to point to the moon. "What's in front of the moon?"

Brian and Tamara turned to where Nick was pointing. Brian just shook his head, but Tamara's eyes lit up.

"Could it be a… mountain?"

Nick's hope rose. "It might be possible. Let's just… swim in the general direction, shall we?"

Brian and Tamara nodded, and Nick turned back to Sara, who nodded weakly, her eyes continuing to flutter. He grabbed her hand, and began to pull her along. All of a sudden, he felt his clothes weigh him down, something he hadn't noticed before. It was going to be a difficult swim.

The 5 people continued in silence through the debris and water. The little girl was still crying, and her dad was trying to comfort her as best he could as well as carry her. Nick kept Sara close at his side.

Tamara let out a yell.

"What's going on?" Nick called out. Tamara let out a grunt.

"Just ran into something."

Nick's heart began to race. "Land?"

Tamara shook her head. "No… I think it's a suitcase."

Brian spoke up. "Grab it! There might be stuff we can use."

She shook her head. "I'm not lugging this around! It weighs a ton!"

Brian muttered something under his breath, and then spoke up to her again. "This isn't the time for negotiation. We all need to stick together if we are going to survive. We need to save everything we can find of use. So please… just take the suitcase."

Tamara gave a sigh, and nodded, grabbing the handle and swimming forward, as everyone else followed behind her.

"Are you feeling alright, Sara?" Nick asked her as they continued to swim. She nodded, her wet hair sticking to the side of her face in thick strands that reminded him of dread locks.

"I feel so tired…" she whispered, and her voice quivered. "And my side hurts… god, everything is such a blur."

Nick squeezed her hand softly. "It'll be okay," he told her, and she smiled weakly at him.

As they swum, Nick picked up any random things he could find that could be of use to them, including a bottle of water. There was no way they could drink sea water.

This was precious.

He hoped the others would find some things too.

Eventually, Brian called out from in front of him. "I think it is a mountain!"

The waves began to break around them, a sign that there were closer to land, and as they got closer, the moon disappeared completely behind the mountain. Now, Nick could see a beach, and he let out a sigh of relief.

Land was good.

Soon, all 5 survivors were struggling out of the water, Tamara dragging the small suitcase behind her, Brian holding Amy, and Nick supporting Sara, who was still shaking.

The beach had never looked so good in Nick's life.

* * *

TBC...

Authors Note 2: Like i mentioned before, everything in this story is made up. The island is made up... and well, yes.

Review :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**

**Dedicated to Sir Elton John: Who taught us to love again. **

* * *

By the time they reached the beach, all 5 survivors were exhausted. Tamara, Brian and Amy collapsed on the sand, shivering as the cold air hit them. Nick, however, dragged Sara further up the beach, her wet, shivering figure being hard to hold up.

He set her down on the sand, and sat in front of her. She fell forwards in exhaustion, and Nick rubbed her back, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Don't go to sleep," Nick warned her, and her eyes fluttered open again.

Nick's hands went to Sara's shoulders. It was dark, and the moonlight was a pretty inadequate light source, but his eyes sought out her side, remembering her complaints before.

Even in the dim light, he could see the bloodstain seeping through the wet shirt. She shivered violently, and even though Nick himself was wet, he couldn't even feel it, his concern for Sara was that great.

His fingers gently lifted the shirt, and he let out a hiss. Sara was cut, deeply, and he let two fingers gently trace the wound as Sara whimpered.

"I'm sorry," he breathed, and she continued to tremble.

She needed to get out of these clothes.

She needed to get warm.

Nick heard noises behind him, and remembered the three other people.

And the suitcase.

He dashed down the beach away from Sara, and down to Tamara, Brian and Amy, who had already opened the suitcase. Surprisingly, the contents were dry.

With a sigh of relief, Nick dove into the bag. It was a mans bag, but it would do.

He grabbed a large polo shirt, and ran back up the beach to Sara. There were tears in her eyes.

"Geez, this hurts Nick," she whispered. Nick cupped her cheek, letting his fingers stroke her jaw.

"We'll get you warm, okay?"

She nodded, and suddenly, Nick felt awkward. He would have to undress his coworker.

"It's fine, Nick," she said, as if reading his mind, and he slowly let his fingers unbutton her shirt. The wet fabric fell open, and Nick peeled it off her body. She continued to shiver, and Nick rubbed her arms with his hands, trying to warm her.

He wasn't quite sure what to do with her bra. It was drenched, and would no doubt keep her cold, but he didn't want to make her uncomfortable. Deciding she would eventually get over it, he moved in closer to her, until his breath fanned over her neck, and reached behind her back to unclasp the wet bra.

He deposited it on the ground, and without looking, grabbed the polo shirt off his lap, and slipped it over her head, pulling her arms through it. She whimpered slightly as her arm moved, causing her side to hurt, but soon it was over, and Nick pulled her into his arms again, gently, rubbing her back to warm her up more.

He slipped off her jeans, letting her bare legs slip into the sand. Tamara suddenly appeared at Nick's side, holding a beach towel she had obviously gotten from the suitcase. Nick wrapped it around Sara's long legs, securing it around her waist.

She began to shiver less, but that did nothing to calm Nick. He lifted her shirt again to look at her gash. It had thankfully stopped bleeding, but that wouldn't stop infections.

"What else is in that suitcase?" Nick yelled out, causing Sara to flinch.

"What do you need?" Brian yelled back.

"Something to wrap around Sara's waist?" Nick asked. "Something to protect her side."

Brian came up a moment later with a cotton shirt.

"You could just rip this up?"

Nick thanked him, and skillfully ripped it into a bandage size piece, before wrapping it around Sara's small waist, protecting her injury from the outside elements.

"You wait here," Nick said, and walked back down to the other three people. Brian was tending to Amy, who was crying and shivering. Brian had dressed her in one of the big shirts, and it drowned the little girls body in fabric. Tamara was still at the suitcase, sorting things out into piles.

"What do we have?" He asked urgently.

"A few shirts, a couple of pairs of pants, underwear" Tamara said. "Toothpaste, toothbrush, etc. A pack off cards. Some random things. "

Nick sighed. "Nothing really helpful."

"You want some dry clothes?" She offered, and Nick nodded, grabbing a pair of pants and a shirt. He would go commando. Even a deserted island wouldn't be enough to make him wear another mans underwear.

He changed quickly, leaving his wet clothes in a pile, before joining Sara again. She had stopped shivering, but that didn't stop Nick from wrapping her up in his arms. She leant her head against his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked her, even though they both knew they she wasn't. No one here was okay.

"I'm fine," Sara said.

Nick lay down on the cold sand, and pulled Sara down besides him.

"Just try and get some rest," he told her.

Sara snuggled up closer against him, trying to get warmer.

A few hours sleep would do them good.

A few hours where they could forget about what happened.

Forget that they were stranded.

A few hours to _forget_.

At least until the sun came up.

* * *

**TBC...**

Please review :)


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

All 5 survivors woke the next morning, and huddled together on the beach. The sun shone down on them, but they all still shivered. Not from the cold, but from the reality upon which they were faced.

They were stranded.

"I'm hungry," Amy moaned, and they all nodded. But there was nothing to eat.

"We're going to die, aren't we?" Tamara asked nervously, and Brian nodded tearfully.

"I'm the worlds smartest geographer," he informed the small group, "And I have no idea what this island is called. And if I don't know, then _they _wont know, and we're a lost cause."

Sara sniffed. "But... the plane... it was being tracked! They could still find us!"

Tamara shook her head. "I'm a aviation technician, and I know for a fact that they wont."

"How do you know," Sara challenged, standing up. Nick grabbed her hand, trying to settle her down.

"I JUST KNOW," Tamara yelled. "SO SHUT UP!"

Nick shook his head. "So what's going to happen?"

"Well we have no food," Brian began, "Limited water. We're hurt, and no one knows where we are. They all think we are dead."

"AND SOON WE WILL BE," Tamara screamed. Amy began to cry.

"Look, I have a solution," Brian said. He pulled a small capsule out of his pocket. Nick grabbed it.

"Potassium cyanide?" He asked. Brian nodded.

"We could all take one. It would be a quick death. It was very popular with certain Nazi's."

Sara huddled closer to Nick, her breathing heavy. "Lets do it, Nick."

He turned to look at her, eyes wide. "Sara... sweetheart..."

She shook her head. "I don't care anymore. I just want this to end."

Nick just stared at her, and nodded. Brian nodded as well. Tamara finally did too.

"Why don't we have five minutes to ourselves," Tamara mumbled, and they nodded. Brian went off with Amy, and Nick went off with Sara.

Nick walked with Sara down the beach, watching the tide bring in rubble from the plane crash. They stopped walking, and Nick wrapped his arms around her trembling form.

"I'm going to miss you," Nick whispered. He felt Sara smile against his neck, and he moved his head to lean down and kiss her. Softly, sweetly. She whimpered against his lips, and pulled back.

"I guess I'll see you in heaven."

* * *

They sat in a circle on the beach, each holding the tiny tablet in their hands. With tears in his eyes, Brian forced the tablet down his daughters throat, and quickly downed his as well. Tamara followed suit.

Nick let his eyes remain on Sara as they placed the pills on their tongues. As they closed their mouths, Nick leant forward, and kissed her, just as the pill slid down his throat. He saw Sara swallow, and pulled back, keeping her in his arms as they drifted off.

* * *

That's how the rescue crews found them 14 hours later. Apparently a small boat reported the plane coming down, and crews had come as soon as possible.

The funerals took place a week later.

* * *

THE END


End file.
